The present invention relates to sensor systems and more particularly to a sensor system to determine the status of a tension arrangement or locking arrangement. In one particular configuration, the security sensor is in the form of a tension sensor for a securing member. Such an arrangement finds particular application in conjunction with straps for securing cargo, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications. In another particular configuration, the security sensor is in the form of a lock sensor used in association with a locking device. Such arrangement finds particular application in conjunction with locks (e.g., pad locks, etc.) for locking chains, lockers, cabinets, etc.
Straps, ropes, chains and other tethers, hereinafter collectively referred to as securing members, are often used for securing loads on trucks and other vehicles during transport. Often, such securing members include a tensioning mechanism, in the form of a ratchet, turnbuckle, binder or the like, for applying tension to the securing member to tightly secure a load. In the past, an operator would initially install one or more securing members around the load, tension securing members to secure the load, and then begin transporting the load.
Various causes can result in the securing members becoming loose. In some instances, road conditions (vibrations, jarring, etc.) can be sufficient to shift a load such that one or more of the securing members becomes loose. In other instances, the tensioning mechanism may fail. In still other instances, the securing members may be cut or loosened through an act of sabotage or vandalism. An unsecure load can result in the load shifting causing the vehicle to become unstable. In extreme cases, the load may fall of the truck or other vehicle, presenting obvious hazards.
Regardless of the cause of the securing members loosening, prudent operators in the past would periodically stop and check the securing members to ensure that the load remained secure on the truck or other vehicle. The process of stopping to check the straps can add to transport costs in both time and expense, while a failure to properly maintain the load on the truck which results in an accident can increase liability.
In view of the current state of the art, there is a need for a security system that can be easily and conveniently used to monitor a securing arrangement to ensure that a load is properly secured to a vehicle.